


When it Rains, it Pours [Kaz x Quiet]

by KingKatte



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKatte/pseuds/KingKatte
Summary: Kaz may have a soft spot for a certain quiet sniper...





	When it Rains, it Pours [Kaz x Quiet]

**Author's Note:**

> Another older fanfic I haven't touched in forever. Originally written back in February 2018 for a competition of sorts, though recently edited as of July 1st, 2019. This was one of my first fanfictions I ever wrote I believe?

Mother Base had been quiet for some time after Venom had left on a mission. Most soldiers were training or standing guard at their normal posts while others exchanged soft conversation to keep themselves busy. Whispers among them, however, had grown more curious since the mysterious woman known had appeared -- the silent assassin Quiet. Not much was known about her other than her sharpshooting abilities and that the Boss had been fond of her, though, and no one said anything when he was around.

Quiet hummed along to the music playing from the radio near her cell. The same music played over and over again daily; it was the only way she could keep herself sane in a place like this. Venom had gone off on a mission by himself, leaving her alone at Mother Base. She sighed softly and rolled over to her stomach as she thought of what he could be doing at the moment. As she sat alone in her cell, the music drowned out any other noises around her. Quiet could scarcely hear the shuffling of a coat and the clicking sound of a crutch hitting the hard floor.

Kaz scoffed to himself as he looked down at the woman behind bars -- an unlikely prisoner. “I wish you had some decency…” He muttered softly as Quiet sat up once seeing his presence. She fixed the straps of her bikini top and looked back at him blankly. Kaz sighed and unlocked the cell door, “You’re not a caged animal, but...don’t tell Ocelot about this, I’ll never hear the damned end of it.” His words trailed off at first as he looked away from her, trying to change the subject instead. Quiet got to her feet as a smug look grew across her face. “Don’t give me that look or I’ll change my mind,” Kaz scrunched up his nose in frustration, brows furrowing as he walked back up the stairs grumbling the whole way.

Quiet smiled softly to herself once the angry man had left. She stretched out a bit before putting her boots on and walking up the steps and into the quiet outside. Looks of disgust and confusion were shot her way as she looked around. The Diamond Dogs weren’t particularly happy with their newest guest. As the whispers and looks died down, Quiet phased out of sight and reappeared on the command platform near the edge of a second level balcony. She sat herself down and hummed softly to herself, staring blankly at the vast ocean before her.

She was alone for a while, admiring the shimmering sea as she waited. For a mission or somebody to join her; she wasn’t sure. The platform seemed much quieter than usual as there were little soldiers in sight. The sun had started to set off in the distance, making the sky a soft pastel orange and pink. It was tranquil as she sat there, her head on her arms as they rested against the edge of the railing. She watched the soldiers below her switching positions and shifts, noticing how Ocelot walked around and chatted a bit, spinning his revolvers occasionally.

Quiet yawned and stretched out her arms as she got up from her position. The dark was starting to blanket the sky as the orange and pink hue left for a darker purple and blue. She hummed a soft song as she noticed the darker clouds in the sky. Did Kaz know it was going to rain? Soon the rain began to pour, starting out as a light drizzle before coming down much heavier. Quiet could see many of the soldiers trying to stay under platforms or go inside to keep out of the rain. She smiled softly as she stood out in the rain, her arms spread out wide as she basked in the glory of the falling drizzle as if she were at the end of a drought.

She slipped off her boots and tights as she moved slowly in the rain, lips parting ever so slightly as she smiled. Quiet was unaware of the same clicking noise as before. The shuffling of wet clothing could be heard behind her and soon her smile left her face as her hair dripped in front of her eyes. She gave a blank stare towards the man from before -- was he going to send her back to her cage of unending boredom?

Though the aviators that Kaz wore covered his expression, she could tell he was glaring at her. The man had always had that angry look on his face, but she knew he was being kind at this moment. His crutch was held out in front of him as her sopping wet tights hung on the end of it. “Take it,” he grumbled as the scene went quiet, only the sound of rain pitter-pattering against the platform could be heard as it slowly lightened up. Quiet took her tights back and gave him a small, but sweet, smile. She wrung out the water and slipped them on before getting her boots back.

“You’re so troublesome, you know? You could catch a cold...then we’d have to deal with that too-” His grumbling was interrupted by a small splash of water. Kaz looked back at Quiet, surprised to see her smile and sign “Thank you for caring.” Kaz had learned some sign language from watching Venom and Quiet conversing, so he was able to pick out what she was alluding to. His face started to heat up as he turned away, “It’s not that I care, I just don’t want you to be any more of a problem.” Quiet’s smile slowly faded before she started to walk past Kaz. “Hey, wait!” He stumbled over his words as he turned to face her. 

Quiet stopped in her tracks as her expression turned to slight frustration, but not yet anger. “I didn’t mean what I had said, not like that. I do care about you, and so does the Boss,” he sighed and walked closer towards her, “You’re one of the best goddamn soldiers we’ve got, but I still don’t know if I can really trust you.” Quiet’s smile returned slowly in the form of a grin as she tilted her head to the side to show her affection for the apology.

The two walked together back to Kaz’s office as the clouds parted in the night sky, the moon shining brightly. Finally indoors and away from the wet outside, Quiet was soon to take her tights off yet again as they were still sopping wet. Kaz took his trench coat and beret as well, “Damn rain.” Quiet stretched out on the small cot in his office as he undid his tie and soon joined her, sitting at the edge and leaning against the wall. Kaz sighed as he looked over to her when she had sat up. “It would be nice to...have a meaningful conversation with you,” Kaz spoke softly to her as he started to become more and more drowsy, “...and hear your voice.” Quiet nodded softly before leaning her head against his shoulder and slowly dozing off next to him, a soft and rosy pink crossing her face when she thought about it.


End file.
